


don't keep your distance

by purpledaisies



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, episode tag: s3e07 killer crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaisies/pseuds/purpledaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally carries on from the zude scene from Killer Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't keep your distance

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lend me your love-Preston Hutto  
> 

“Let’s get out of here ok?”, Jude says, kissing Zero in his hair.

Zero nods and feels so lucky to have Jude. Jude, who’s always been by his side. Jude, who loves ferociously and unconditionally. Jude who has so much love to give even though he’s always yearned for it himself.

Jude stays quiet on the drive back to home. Stays quiet until they get into Jude’s bedroom, gets into a pair of sweats-he’s wearing Jude’s sweats he thinks- and they get into bed, each of them on their respective sides.

“You ok? Want anything? Food maybe? Can get pizza delivered if you want”, Jude asks.

“Nah, I’m not hungry”, Zero replies.

“Alright. Later on then, ok. You tired?”

Zero shakes his head and shuffles down into bed, facing Jude who remains sitting up against the headboard. Jude’s fingers make their way into Zero’s hair, combing through gently.

“Your sister? How old would she be now?”, Jude asks quietly.

Zero sighs, knew that Jude would bring his sister up.

“She was a couple of years younger than me. Probably still in LA somewhere”, Zero shrugs. He tries not to think of her too much, feels guilty when he does.

“You’ve never thought of looking her up?”

“No, didn’t think I would. Left it alone.”

“Not even a private investigator?”, Jude muses.

Zero stays silent for a beat, enjoys Jude’s ministrations on his hair. It feels nice; he feels relaxed. He looks up at Jude, “I didn’t think she'd want to meet me, it was too late.”

“Zero…Gideon…”, Jude starts.

“No Jude”, Zero interrupts, “I didn’t want to look for her, you better not have any ideas about looking for her alright?”

“She’s your family. She’d want to see you.”

Zero shakes his head.

“You don’t know that. I haven’t seen her since we got separated. Besides, you’re my family now.”

Jude’s grin at that is blinding as he leans down to kiss him. He knows Jude’s going to convince him to look for Laura but in that moment, he doesn’t care. He just wants to be with Jude after the emotionally exhausting day he’s had.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
